


Growing things

by kate_the_reader



Series: The season [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: Crowley steps out of his comfort zone
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The season [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564690
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Growing things

The plants Crowley prefers are lush and tropical, the ones that need warm damp air to thrive in. He keeps his plant room warm, and mists the air. The heavy perfumes of night-blooming flowers mingle with the smell of rot — leaf mold becoming soil, rich and dirty, like a guilty secret. He retreats to it when the winter chill of London seeps under his skin and into his very bones. In there, he feels his muscles loosen and unknot themselves, the tension in his shoulders relax as he prowls among his plants.

Outside, on good days, the air is crisp, so cold it burns as you breathe it in. The slanting winter sun strikes sparks off the frost limning russet leaves still clinging to a hedge of beech. Footsteps crunch on icy gravel, and Crowley pulls his coat collar up around his ears, all the delicious looseness of his sanctuary stolen in a frigid instant.

He pushes his hand under Aziraphale’s elbow, borrowing a bit of his warmth. 

“Remind me why we’re out in this chill, angel?”

“To get a tree, my dear.”

Crowley harrumphs, but it’s for show. He offered to accompany Aziraphale, to transport the tree in the boot of the Bentley, to help him set it up in the bookshop’s rotunda. He might even help him decorate it. Because it will make Aziraphale happy.

The first tree Aziraphale considers is well shaped, but modest.

“That’s a nice one,” he says.

“Nah, too small. Get one that makes a statement. Get that one,” says Crowley, pointing at the biggest tree of all. 

Aziraphale’s face lights up. “Well, that would be splendid!”

So Crowley ends up driving through Soho with an enormous pine tied to the roof of the Bentley, blushing furiously at the indignity. He grumbles as they wrestle it through the door and set it up, crushing fallen needles underfoot, releasing their sharp resinous scent. He softens when Aziraphale brings out a box of silver and gold stars to decorate its branches. They bicker fondly over the placement of the ornaments and whether to add candles — “No open flames in the bookshop, angel. Please, for my sake”.

Finally, the last star has been placed at the very top, Crowley holding the ladder steady.

“How lovely!” Aziraphale stands back to admire it.

And Crowley has to admit it is. Although not as lovely as Aziraphale radiating happiness.

_Prompt: pine_


End file.
